


harder than hell

by radiante



Series: drumming sound [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, brief jisung, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiante/pseuds/radiante
Summary: confessing to jaemin is the hardest thing jeno has ever done.





	harder than hell

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall im back on my bullshit! this is probably really messy and all over the place but its ok

Before they began going out, Jeno and Jaemin barely knew each other. They’ve been in the same classes at school since middle school, but they never really talked or hung out together.

 

They were introduced by their mutual friend, Jisung. Seeing Jaemin for the first time, Jeno couldn't help but develop a crush on him. He was so cute. Jisung liked to tease him about it, but Jeno didn't care. Not when he was head over heels for him. One night, Jisung took Jeno to see Jaemin backstage after his choir performance. Jeno couldn't help but feel his heart palpitate as he laid eyes on his crush. 

His hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled, the aftermath of him jumping in excitement after successfully singing his song with no mistakes. But there were still signs of tiredness on his face- he had slight eye bags that were worsening as the night went on, and he was out of breath. Nevertheless, he still had the same bright smile on his face as always.

 

Jeno loved that smile. The smile where the edges Jaemin’s almond shaped eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up and his mouth opened wide to reveal his beautiful teeth. His face glowed whenever he smiled and Jeno loved to see that.

 

He was nervous. It took Jisung hours upon hours to convince Jeno to even take a step into the backstage area. Everytime he stood near Jaemin his face would heat up and he would stutter over his words. He hated it.

 

“C’mon,” Jisung beckoned him to follow. He was in charge of handing Jaemin the bouquet Jisung bought him, and Jeno was pretty sure Jisung did it on purpose.

 

“Hey guys!” Jaemin greeted as soon as they stepped into the dressing room. Jeno flushed, taking in his outfit. He looked like a prince with his white dress shirt and eye makeup.

 

To Jeno, it didn’t matter what Jaemin wore because he always looked perfect. He could wear a chicken costume and Jeno would still be gushing over him. Jisung knew how Jeno felt, and made it his mission to bring his two friends together.

 

“Are these for me?” Jaemin blushed, taking the flowers from Jeno. He nodded.

 

“They’re from.. Uh..Jisung,” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Stop lying- they’re actually from Jeno,” Jisung lied easily, glancing at Jeno. The boy turned to look at him in confusion. Was he trying to help him out?

 

“Uh- yeah,” He smiled hesitantly. Jaemin beamed.

 

“I thought you hated me, you’ve been ignoring me for a few days now and I was starting to get worried.” Jaemin went to go place the flowers in a vase. “They’re beautiful.”

 

“Jeno has something to talk to you about,” Jisung suddenly blurted. He pushed Jeno in the direction towards Jaemin before rushing out and slamming the door behind him.

 

“Oh- wait where did he go?” Jaemin looked around. Jeno felt his face heat up, his cheeks turning pink.

 

“He went to wait outside.. I do want to tell you something..”

 

Jaemin sat down and tapped the seat next to him, telling Jeno to sit next to him. The black haired boy made his way next to Jaemin and sat down, rubbing his hands.

 

“I just wanted to say sorry for avoiding you these past few days.. I was just doing some thinking..”

 

“Oh! I have something I want to tell you too-” Jaemin turned to face him.

 

“And I like you.”

 

There was a pause. Jeno felt his heart about to burst out of his chest. He was so nervous his hands were sweaty and clammy and he had to keep on rubbing them on his pants.

 

“I understand if you don’t like me back,” Jeno went on, refusing to turn and look at Jaemin. “I just wanted to get it off my chest.”

 

Jaemin grabbed his face in between the palm of his hands, turning his head to face him. They made eye contact and Jaemin smiled. “I wanted to tell you the same thing. I like you too.”

 

Jeno’s eyes widened and Jaemin laughed. He stood up, pacing around the room. “You’re joking.”

 

“I’m not!” Jaemin said in between his chuckles. “I’ve had a crush on you since Renjun first introduced us.”

 

He watched as Jeno paced around the room, admiring his profile. Jeno was extremely handsome and sweet and kind. Jaemin would be an idiot to not like him.

 

He stood up and approached Jeno, setting a hand on his shoulder before kissing his check. Jeno turned even more red, stuttering over his words. “I-I was having such a hard time because I thought you liked someone else..”

 

Jaemin shook his head. “Nope. It’s all you, Jeno. It’s always been you. Your cute smile, and your hair, and the way you’re always kind and sweet to everyone you meet. And how you never hesitate to help someone out.”

 

Jeno flushed at his compliments. “Jisung was right then.. He was always pushing me to talk to you but I never listened.”

 

“I was going to ask you out on a date today.. Do you want to go out together?” Jaemin asked, clinging onto his arm and looking up to see his expression. Jeno is the cutest person in his world.

 

“I would love to..” Jeno breathed, admiring Jaemin’s features. “Your performance today was amazing.”

 

Jaemin giggled, grabbing onto his hand and opening the door to the room. “Thanks, I was nervous but seeing you in the audience really gave me the confidence to keep going.”

 

They opened the door to see Jisung eavesdropping into their conversation. He took a step back and began whistling, as if he wasn’t trying to figure out what was happening inside.

 

“As much as I hate you Jisung, I have to thank you,” Jeno glared playfully at his friend. He wrapped one arm around Jaemin, keeping his at his side. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist, leaning his head on his chest.

 

Jisung smirked. “You idiots would never confess to each other without my help.”

 

Jaemin scrunched his face. Jeno looked down and poked his nose, drawing his attention back to him. “I was gonna confess today..”

 

“Yeah right,” Their friend snorted, grabbing onto his backpack. “Jeno, we gotta go it’s getting late.”

 

Jeno turned back to Jaemin, pressing another kiss onto his cheek. “Text me later tonight.”

 

Jaemin nodded, a big smile on his face. They shared another hug before he let Jeno go home.

  


On their way out, Jisung teased Jeno. “You were so nervous for nothing!”

 

“You’re right,” The other boy admitted. “But that was still harder than hell. That’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

 

Jisung laughed out loud as Jeno’s phone pinged. He immediately grabbed it to take a look at the new message.

 

_So… where do you want to have our first date? :*_


End file.
